Mine
by Agerina
Summary: A few yrs after s2 finale. Princess Eleanor wakes up to find a note in her teacup. How will she handle what it has to say?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been ages since I've written a fanfic. But, like the rest of you, I need something to get me to November. This story is meant to be a one-shot but it's running long so I've decided to spit it up.**

 **The story takes place a few yrs after the events of season 2.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 _ **Mine**_

"GO AWAY!" shouted Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor at the persistent knocking on her bedroom door. With her eyes closed, she groped around her bed for a decorative pillow and lopped it at the door. But because she was laying face down in her pillow, the pillow just fell into the floor. She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head to block out the sound.

After few more minutes, the knocking stopped and Eleanor rolled, on to her back and sat up in bed. She brushed her hair from her face and in a sleepy tone said, "Come in."

The door opened and a young maid entered the room pushing a cart with the Princess's breakfast under the silver dome. She gave Eleanor a small smile and said, "You highness, your breakfast. I'm sorry about the knocking. I was told by your security detail to wake you up at 7:30 am because you have an event to attendant this morning with Prince Liam."

"And did you happen to see my security detail at my door this morning?" Eleanor asked pulling the blanket closer to her body.

The maid shook her head. "No, when I came there was no one at your door."

"I see. Well off you go if there is nothing else," Eleanor said. She waited for maid and then got off the bed.

She stared at the cart for a few seconds before gently lifting off the lid to see her usual teapot, an empty cup and a plate of eggs with toast. In the teacup, was a folded piece of paper, which she plucked out and unfolded.

After a few seconds, she dropped the note onto the floor and marched over to her nightstand. She grabbed her mobile and pressed the speed dial button. As she placed the mobile up to her ear she mumbled, "He better pick up. If he thinks that a note is going to solve this, he is wrong."

She listened to the mobile on the other end ring for a few seconds before she groaned and tossed the it into the bed and walked into her closet for some clothes.

* * *

The Head of Security of the palace, James Hill smirked at the sound of a pair of familiar footsteps marched across his office. He continued typing away for a few minutes before saving his work and looking away from it. He watched as Eleanor plopped down in one of the armchairs in front of his desk. He smiled at her and said, "Good Morning, Your Highness. Your car for event the morning will be waiting exactly at 7am." He glance at his watch before continuing and said, "You still have fifteen minutes. So I'm assuming you have something to talk to me about."

"You assigned me Hagrid for the month?" she said staring at him

"Hagrid? … Oh, Mr. Miller… Yes, starting today he will assigned as your security detail. Actually, he was high recommended by Mr. Frost," James said.

"So you're telling me that my own security detail is away and I'm just finding out it now? Don't you think I should have been told a head of time? I am the Princess. And why in the world is my own security not here when I'm clearly am?" Eleanor said still glaring at James from across the desk.

"I was told by Mr. Frost that he would personally tell you…"

"With a bloody note in my teacup," she said interrupting him. She tossed the folded up piece of paper from her teacup on to his desk.

James unfolded the note and scanned the contents before looking up at her. "It is a sweet note, if I do say so myself." Then he folded the paper back up and slid it back to her. "As for this assignment it was last minute. His Majesty, King Robert was supposed to go to the meeting at the UN in America this month but there was a conflict with his schedule and the PM was told to go in place of him."

"And what does have to do with my _bodyguard_?" she asked.

"The PM said she wanted palace protection since she is going in place of His Majesty. She requested Mr. Frost as her security detail for this assignment. Mr. Frost told me that when King Robert told him about the assignment he could have turned it down. However, Mr. Frost thought it would be good to give the both of you space so he took the assignment." James replied before reading a text from his mobile. "Princess, your car is ready."

"Bloody hell, tell the King I want to speak to him later today and that he better clear off his schedule for me. If not I am camping out in his room." She stood up from the chair and then stomped across the office to the elevator.

* * *

Liam watched as Eleanor slid into the car silently, taking the seat across from him. He smirked as he watched her temporary bodyguard climb into the car and sit next to her. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Miller. I see you've been assigned to my sister for the month."

The tall, silent man in a dark suit and tie nodded and then said, "Yes, You Highness."

Liam smirked and then turned his head to his right and said to the person in the front seat, "Marcus, we're ready to leave."

As the car started to move Eleanor pulled the drapes of the window closed and leaned back in her seat. She opened her dark blue clutch, pulled her mobile out, and turned the screen on. When the screen indicated, there were no new messages she shoved the it back in her bag.

"You know that staring at it isn't going to get him to message you any faster," Liam said.

"And what makes you think I'm expecting a message from _him_?" she asked in a dull tone.

"For one thing you have been assigned Mr. Miller for the month which everyone knows because you know how _picky_ you can be. Second, Jasper texted me, the morning, and told me that he is on special assignment in America and he wanted me to tell you that he'll call tonight," Liam said scrolling through his mobile to show her the text message.

She leaned forward slightly to read the text. "So he has time to text other people but me."

" Would you even reply if he texted you while you're mad?" Liam asked as she reminded silent.

After a few minutes she said, "Not the point Liam. I'm his girlfriend and the Princess he should have told me he was taking the assignment."

Liam smirked and said, "So are you mad at him as a girlfriend or as the Princess?"

"Shut up," she said before leaning back in her seat and rested her head on the seat.

* * *

Eleanor rest her elbow on the wooden counter as scrolled through her iPad looking through the news headlines. She mumbled under her breathe as her eyes reads the headlines. As she flipped the cover over the screen she saw her brother, Robert waltz through the door way dressed in casual clothing.

She picked up her fork and stabbed it into the cream pie she had placed on the counter. As she placed some pie into her mouth, Robert said,

"I think that belongs to the PM."

"The Cow does not need any more. Besides she did not ask me if she can take my bodyguard, why should I let her have this?" Eleanor said as Robert picked up the other fork on the counter.

Before he placed a fork full of pie in his month he said, "You know I wouldn't have asked her to go if I had a choice."

"I know, I'm not mad you for asking her to go in place of you. I'm pissed that you let her take my bodyguard. He is mine and as the Crown Princess of Britain you should have come to me first not to him," she said staring at the pie as she poked the top of the cream with her fork.

"Unless you have forgotten Your Highness, but I am King so I out rank you and can assign any security detail to whomever I want." He paused when she looked into his dark brown eyes and glared at him. "But, as your big brother, I should have asked you, and I was going to ask you. When I went to your room, you had fallen asleep and I was going to wait to ask you this morning. Since Jasper was standing guard at your door, I told Jasper's about the PM's request and that I was going to wait until you woke but he said that you guy's got into a fight about the headlines and that maybe a little break would be best."

"They are headlines Robert. It's not the first time that Papz have been writing about me," she said with an exasperated sighed.

"Well it's the first time reporters have caught the two of you out together." She glared at him as he placed his fork down before he continued. "What I mean it's not first time he's been photographed with you but that was always as your bodyguard not your boyfriend. This time it was a private moment between the two you."

"He knew what he was getting into when we started this _officially._ I don't know why he's mad now." She racked a hand through her hair. "Now he's with The Cow."

"I thought you guys decided not go public until he got transferred? Did you change your mind? Cause if you did I can always have the palace put out an official statement."

She shook her head. "We haven't changed our minds. We're not going public until he's transfers, which won't be another two months. Thank goodness the photo was out of focus." She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and said, "He's my problem. I'll deal it."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Robert asked with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me brother. But if you send him off on another assignment when he returns I might change my mind." She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her iPad off the counter and exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Eleanor walked out of her closet as her mobile chimed on her bed. She pulled her wavy hair from the sweater she wore as she walked towards her bed. She turned on the screen and rolled her eyes at the text message on screen. She climbed into bed and leaned back on one of the many decorative pillows before reading the message.

BodyGuard- Looks like the event went well with Liam and you haven't scared off Hagrid. Photos came out nice. James also told me everything went well.

Eleanor- You knew I could not scare him off, which is why you told James to assign him to me.

BodyGuard- Are you still pissed at me?

Eleanor- About the newspaper? No… About agreeing to the The Cow's request ? …Yes

BodyGuard- So we're calling her _The Cow_ now?

Eleanor- Like I'm going to call her PM. Not happening. Just because she's one of the youngest PM's we've had, doesn't mean I have to like her. Besides I didn't pick her, Robert did.

BodyGuard- I just thought you didn't like her cause she has a crush on me and she's kinda like you. Sassy ,smart, has money, and power."

Eleanor- We are nothing alike.

BodyGuard- She's not hot or a Princess

Eleanor- Careful bodyguard.

BodyGuard- Kidding. But even though I don't find her attractive in anyway, there are plenty of people that do.

Eleanor- …. You do know that she fancy's you, right? She tried to call bagsy on you since the first time she met you during the dinner six months ago.

BodyGuard- You have nothing to worry about. You know you've bagged for a LONG time

Eleanor "I'm not saying I don't trust you. It's The Cow I don't trust. She's going to use this time to find a way to sink her claws into you and she just loves pissing me off"

BodyGuard- Don't worry, Len. Nothing will happen. I've arranged it so that at night Johnson will be on duty.  
Eleanor -The kid? She's going to eat that one to get to you.

BodyGuard -Johnson is good even though you scared him off in 2 hrs. I made it clear to the PM that my only job is to guard her during her events with the UN. Other than that, Johnson will be taking over. She agreed.

Eleanor- Ha… Like that is going happen. It's only been 24 hrs. She has had time plot.

BodyGuard- Ok… need to get some rest. The PM has an early meeting. I'll text you before I head out.

Eleanor –Fine. But I'll be keeping my eye on the headlines

BodyGuard- Love you

Eleanor- Off I go. XOXO

Eleanor smiled softly as she shut off the mobile and placed it on the pillow next to her. Then she flopped back onto the comforter and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

* * *

Eleanor groaned as she walked in the King's drawing room upon hearing the newscaster on the television. She found an empty arm chair and fell into it, closing her eyes. "Turn it off…" she groaned as she lopped her head to the side and glared at the screen.

Her brother, Robert picked up the remote control and turned the flat screen television off and gently set the remote back on the coffee table. He glanced at the newspaper she held in her hand and said, "So I'm guessing you read the headlines today."

"It's been bloody three weeks and the headlines are getting ridiculous. Now they're engaged?!" she said opening her eyes and tossing the newspaper on to the coffee table towards him.

He picked up the paper and scanned the headlines. He cleared his throat and read the headline outloud. "World-Wind Romance UK's PM & The Bodyguard…Good bye, Princess." He paused and glanced at her before continuing the read the article. She waved her hand slightly to signal him to continue. " Witnesses have seen the PM and her bodyguard meeting up alone for dinner for the last few days. Late last night, the Bodyguard was seen in Time Square leaving a upscale jewelry store. Could this mean he's planing to pop the question to the PM? If so what about Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor? Not long before he arrived with the PM to go to America, rumors had been spreading that the Princess and him were in a relationship. It was also thought the Princess spent her birthday with him in one of the Royal Estates in Wales..." He stopped read and looked at the photograph that accompanied the article. "The picture is fuzzy but it kind of does look like him." He folded up the newspaper and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over the one of the tables against the wall, and poured himself some tea.

"It's now all over the news and only thing people are talking about. Do reporters not have a life? I'm sure there are plenty of other things to report on. No, they have to report on _that_. You can't even see if it's him," she said angrily sitting up in her chair.

"Did you call Jasper?" he asked as he poured some tea out for her.

"What do you think?" she snapped as she leaned back in her chair once more. "He texted back saying he'll call tonight… He has time to be photographed with The Cow, but he can't talk to me. I'm the Princess. Me! I out rank him…" She watched as Robert gently set the teacup in front of her on the coffee table.

"Deep breath and have some tea." Robert said as he sat down on the couch next to her chair.

Liam walked into the room and sat down next to Robert. "I see our dear sister is upset again. It's been three weeks."

"Shut up Liam. How would you feel if it was Willow?" she said glaring at him. She sat up a few minutes later and took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know why you're so worried. This is Jasper. He's like a robot when he's working. Besides why would he be interested in the PM when he's planning on proposing to you?" At that moment Robert punched him in the shoulder.

Eleanor quickly turned her head and stare at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything," Robert said as Liam rubbed his shoulder.

Eleanor glared at her brother and then said slowly. " I know I heard you say Jasper is planning to propose. How do you know that?" She stood up picked the decorative pillow off from her chair. She raised the pillow above her and head looking down at Liam. "You better tell me, if not the headlines later today will be-Prince Liam dies from decorative pillow and I'll be telling Willow where you really were with the guys two months ago."

Liam held his hand up to shield himself from her attacks with the decorative pillow. "You can't threaten me I'm next in line..." He watched as she pulled out her mobiled and pressed the speed dial button and watched her mouth "It's ringing…" He inhaled deeply and then said, "I'll tell you."

Eleanor sat back down and hugged the pillowed as she waited.

Liam cleared his throat nervously and said, "He came to us, Robert and me, towards the end of August to tell us that he wanted to propose to you, and that he was planning to do it here in the palace. Well the wine cellar to be exact because that was where the two of you first met."

"Ha, I remember that.. I had fun messing with him." Eleanor said recalling the moment when she asked him if he was nervous because she was hot or the Princess and she said she had doubts about him protecting her body. Although now they both knew he is also good at other things when it came to her body.

"He was so nervous when he came to talk to his we thought he were going to need to call the doctor. It was when he also told us that after he proposes he'll transfer back to his previous position with MI5," Robert said.

"But he never got a chance because you got food poisoning… He is or was planning to do it next week… on Christmas Eve but now he's in New York with PM… So I guess he'll wait again…You know Lenny, we told him you were a handful and once you guys get married that he'll have to put up with you but he's determine… and he said, you guys challenge each other. He also said it is not every day you find someone who is willing to make to crazy to make you better. He also mentioned that his days aren't as boring when he's with you." Liam said with a smirk on his face.

"Lenny, are you ok?" asked Robert tapping her knee gently.

Eleanor blinked and said, "Yeah… sure… I'm fine…" She leaned forward and drained her teacup before turning to look at her brothers.

"I'm going to New York, now. Robert get me a plane." She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Now? Lenny… I'm sure if you wait…" Liam said.

"I'm not going to get him to propose to me. I'm going to visit Ophelia and to stop the crazy headlines. My bodyguard, my rules, I'm not going to let the PM take advantage of my bodyguard. He protects my body not hers. Besides, I've never visited the UN before… Oh and Robert… we are going to need to switch bodyguards before I return. Better figure out how to get that done before I leave." She smiled brightly and then said, "Off I go." She pulled open the door and snapped her fingers at Miller as she headed to her room.

The two men sat in silence on the couch for a few minutes before Liam exhaled deeply. "Shit, Jasper is going to kill us."

Robert looked at him quizzically and said, "Correction kill you… I wasn't the one who blurted it out."

"How are you going to switch bodyguard assignments?" asked Liam.

Robert shrugged and then said as he fished his mobile out of his pocket and said, "That is why we have a Head of Security." Then he pressed the speed dial button for James Hill.

* * *

Eleanor stared out the window of the Royal Plane as she nursed her drink. She heard her mobile go ping and picked it up off the table next to her. She smirked when she read the message on the screen.

BodyGuard- Where are you? Your brothers tell me you're on a plane.

Eleanor- I am on a plane. Don't worry. Hagrid is with me.

BodyGuard- Why are you on a plane?

Eleanor- Cause I wanna go somewhere.

BodyGuard- You're not going club hoping are you? At least Miller will scare all the guys away.

Eleanor- Maybe to the club hoping and FYI if I want to spend my evening with some guy at a club I will.

BodyGuard- You're not doing this to get back at me for the photos with the PM, are you?

Eleanor- Do you think I'm really that petty?

BodyGuard-I swear those where taken out of context. It snowed here in New York and I told her before we left the hotel not to wear those heels and she didn't listen. We were heading to the restaurant for lunch and she stepped on some black ice.

Eleanor- If you say so… Just don't get to comfy bodyguard. I got to go… My plane is going to land soon.

BodyGuard- Text me when you get in the car. Nevermid, I'll call Miller.

Eleanor- Bodyguard, I'm not five. I'm the Princess. People listen to me… unlike someone I know. Off I go.

With a satisfying smirk, she ended the chat and set the mobile down on the table next to her once more. She looked at up Miller sitting across from her and said to him, "Jasper should be calling you shortly. When he does just tell him I'm ok. Don't tell him we're in New York."

Miller nodded as his mobile vibrated in his suit pocket. He reached for it and tapped the accept button and stood up to answer the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thanks for all the reviews. I was really worried since I haven't written a fanfic in ages. I'm almost done. Just a little more.**

* * *

Jasper inhaled deeply as he shoved his mobile in his suit jacket. He buttoned his suit as he walked towards the door at the end of the hotel hallway. He came to a stop in front of a young man in a dark blue suit and tie.

"Morning, Eric. I see that the PM is not ready again."

"Morning, Jasper. She said she'll be ready in five minutes. Did you hear the rumors?" Eric asked leaning forward slightly.

"Rumors?" Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard the hotel staff say that Her Royal Highness checked into the hotel last night. They say she's staying in the suites on the Pen House."

Jasper smirked, "Why would the Princess come here? It's Christmas in two days. The Royal family is holding their annual Christmas party. Besides, if she was here she would not stay in a hotel without a view." He walked pass the young bodyguard and knocked twice and said, "Prime Minister, this is Frost. You car leaves for the UN in ten minutes, are you ready?"

He then turned to the young bodyguard. "Don't believe everything you here. If you want to stay with Palace Security trust only what you see, not what people tell you."

"Understood. I'm sorry." Eric said lowering his gaze to the carpeted floor.

Jasper patted him firmly on the shoulder. "I'll see you later. Go down stairs to make sure the car is secure."

Just as the young bodyguard walked away, the door to the suite open and a young woman with blonde wavy hair dressed in a knee length purple dress and white blazer opened the door. Her shoes dangled from her fingers. She batted her eyes at Jasper and said,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you… I can't find my shoes." She held up a shoe with a broken strap. "These shoes must have broken when I almost slipped on the ice yesterday."

Jasper inhaled deeply trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Prime Minister, we don't have a lot of time today. You have a meeting at 8am with the European nations this morning and the Ambassador from Sweden has a flight to catch later this morning. Just wear the boots from yesterday."

"But those boots don't match…" she said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Just find another pair of shoes. I really don't care. No one is going to looking at your feet. If you do not hurry up and news gets to His Majesty that you were late yet again, I can't tell what might happen to you when you return to England. He sent you to represent the crown and this isn't looking good," he said.

She sighed, as she backed away from the door slightly and said, "You have a point. I should be only a few more minutes. Why don't you come in and wait?"

Jasper shook his head, "I'll just wait out here." With those words, he pulled the door shut and took his position outside the door. He reached into his pocket for his mobile and typed a quick message.

* * *

Jasper stood leaning against the wall behind the Prime Minister's chair. He turned his head quickly at the sound of the door of the conference room opening. In stepped a woman, with her hair in a bun, dressed in a dark suit. He watched as she hurried passed him, and the other Ambassadors, towards Sweden's Ambassador's chair, who was leading the meeting. He watched as she talked to him in hush tone and as the woman hurried back out the Ambassador cleared his throat and said,

"Um, we have a special guest today. I just got word that Her Royal Highness Princess Eleanor of The United Kingdom has arrived and was to join us for this meeting."

Jasper watched as the other European Ambassadors whispered among each other. He then stepped forward towards the Prime Minister who hissed, "Did you know she was coming?"

"No, I was not told. She usually stays in England for Christmas," he replied.

The Prime Minister was about to respond when Sweden's Ambassador asked, "Do you have any objections to Her Highness joining us, Stephanie?"

The Prime Minister forced a smile on her face and said, "No not at all. It would be an honor."

Sweden's Ambassador smiled and said, "Well let her in." With those words, the doors opened causing everyone in the room to stand up. Eleanor waltz in with a smile on her face dressed in a dark purple stripped dressed with a clutch. She smiled as she walked through the room followed by Miller and the same woman, from earlier, but this time carrying a leather chair.

Eleanor walked up to where the Prime Minister, Stephanie, stood and said to the woman with the chair, "I'll sit here. Thank you." She waited for the chair to be set on the floor before sitting down, and handing her purse to Miller. She smiled at the people who still reminded standing and said, "Please sit, I'm the one who should be sorry barging into this meeting. I was on tour when I read on the wall that there was a meeting and since I've never been to one of these I thought come see."

"Your Highness, you should have told us you were coming. I would have had Jasper clear my schedule and we could have gone to eat, " said Stephanie with another grin turning to look at her.

"Prime Minister, don't worry… We have plenty to catch up later. I've arranged for tea at our hotel." Eleanor said before leaning back in her chair to listen the meeting.

* * *

"I think that's all for this morning," Sweden's Prime Minister said as he glanced at his watch. "I'll forward everything on my flight." He then turned towards Eleanor said, "I hope that wasn't too boring, Your Highness."

"No, I've sat through much more boring things." She then stood up and said, But before you go and do whatever it is you do, I'd like to invite you and your family to a Christmas or should I say Holiday party at UK consulate on Friday, which be held on Christmas Eve. Don't worry, I've got permission from His Majesty to hold the party. I also had your security detailed informed and I was told that they will be doing their own security checks if you decide to go."

Eleanor watched as the Ambassadors exited the room. With only a few people left in the room Eleanor took her purse from Miller and was about to leave when Stephanie said,

"I thought we could go for tea now."

Eleanor smirked and said, "I lied about the tea thing but the party on Christmas Eve is real and I expect you to show up. Don't worry, Prime Minister, I won't tell my brother you spent most of the meeting doodling on your notepad."

Stephanie looked down at the yellow pad with circles drawn in the margins of the paper. She quickly flipped it over. "I…" she started to say but stopped when Eleanor shook her head and said,

"I've got an appointment. Oh and bagsy on black… I'll be wearing that color the day of the party." She snapped her fingers and then quickly exited the room.

The door slammed shut leaving only Stephanie and Jasper in the room, she groaned and said, "How can she call bagsy on that too."

"She just did and if you are thinking if skipping out on the party I suggest you don't… She might not be the reigning monarch but she knows how to make you wish you were dead," Jasper said.

* * *

Eleanor walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe just as her mobile chimed on the bed. She quickly flipped it over and read the message.

She made her way to the doors of the suite and quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror as she passed. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before unlocking the door to find Jasper standing there.

She leaned against the door and said, "Nice of you to stop by, bodyguard. Done for the evening?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you? We need to talk," he said sternly.

Eleanor turned to look at her security detail posted on the left side of the door and said to him, "Off you go, Hagrid. Mr. Frost will be protecting me for the rest of the evening. And if the Prime Minister happens to see you, tell her Mr. Frost will be late tomorrow morning."

Miller nodded his headed and said, "As you wish, Your Highness. Have a good evening. If you need anything let me know." He then gave a short nod to Jasper before walking down the hall.

Once Miller was down the hall, Eleanor walked back into the suite and removed the bathrobe she wore, revealing her dressed in Jasper's cotton t-shirts and shorts. She gently sat down at the foot of the bed as Jasper closed the door and removed his shoes before stalking into the suite towards her.

She watched as he stared at her as he removed his suit jacket and draped in on an armchair as he passed. Her gazed traveled with his hand as he started to unbutton the first three buttons of his white shirt.

Just as she was about to say something he said, "We're not going to have another day like we had today."

She smirked as he stopped in front of her. She tilted her head to the side and said, "You know, I think we've had this conversation before. If I remember correct, you said you were going to release the video of me, which turned out you didn't even have a video. Since you currently don't have anything on me what are you planning to do?" She asked as he started to loom over her.

"I mean it. We are not going to have another day like today." He said placing his knees onto the bed causing her to back away from him.

"Oh…" she paused for a second and tilted her head forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You mean turning up at the same spot you and The Cow were at and being filmed by the papz?" She smiled at him. "You know I can't help it if I'm a bitch with money and power and people tell me what I want to know." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He stared at her and then dropped his head lower. Just as she moved her head up to close the gap between them he said, "You don't know how much I wanted shove the reports onto the ground and knock them out."

"Oh I know… You're not leaving me _bodyguard_ until I get what I want." She whispered the last part.

"What do you want?" he asked planting both hands on both side of her head.

"For you to take advantage of me."

"Are you sure?" he asked in a serious tone.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and then pushed him back slightly so she could sit up. She then pulled off the cotton t-shirt and sat in front of him topless. With a smirk she asked, "What do you think?"

He smirked, and pushed her back into the bed causing her hair to fan out and said, "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

Eleanor walked through the VIP section of hotel restaurant. She was about to head to her private table in the back when she spotted Stephanie eating a plate of scramble eggs and toast while reading the morning paper. She glanced at Jasper who stood a few feet away from the Prime Minister scanning their surroundings.

She gave him a quick smile and said to a passing waiter and said, "I'll sit over there with UK Prime Minister today. Have them bring my tea to her table." The waiter quickly nodded his head and hurried off to retrieve her breakfast.

She walked over to where Stephanie sat and asked in a cherry tone, "Mind if I join you this morning?"

Stephanie looked up at her and shook her head, "No at all, Your Highness." She folded up the newspaper and placed it gently on the table, as Eleanor slide into the chair across from her.

As Eleanor flatten out the blank and white knee length skirt, her tea arrived. She watched as the waiter placed the tea pot and two teacups down. She nodded at the waiter who hurried away causing him to bump into Miller, who now stood next to Jasper.

"Oh, I don't drink tea," said Stephanie as Eleanor started to pour tea into one of the teacups.

Eleanor smirked and said, "Oh we all know you don't tea in the morning. This is for Mr. Frost." She set the teapot down and held the tea up to him.

Jasper leaned forward slight and said, "Thank you, Your Highness," as he took the teacup from her and took a sip as he resumed his spot next to Miller.

Stephanie watched as Eleanor poured a cup of tea for herself. Once Eleanor had set the teapot down Stephanie asked, "What can I do for you this morning, Your Highness?"

"I just wanted to say hello, since we never really talk to each other even when you stop by the palace. Also I wanted to find how you like borrowing my security detail for the month," Eleanor replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well His Majesty is always on a tight schedule so I never get to stay and chat." She glanced over at Jasper before she said, "Mr. Frost is doing a fine job. I'm trying to convince him to transfer to my security detail but I can't seem to be persuasive enough."

"He can be stubborn at times. However, he is good at his job. If you really want I can try get him to change his mind. I know a few things that might work…" Eleanor paused to take another sip of her tea as her eyes scanned Stephanie's body, which cause Stephanie to look down at her outfit cautiously, before she shook her head and said, "But I don't think it's going to work."

"Will you be joining us at UN this morning?" Stephanie asked as she tugged at the blazer she wore.

"No, still got a party to plan. Also there are too many reports for my taste."

"And here I thought you liked getting photographed," Stephanie said.

"I said there were too many, not that I mind being photographed by them. I do it to keep the public interested in the royal family. Whom I am not sure about is you. Since you have arrived here in America, there has been photos of you non-stop with my bodyguard. I don't like the message it has been sending to the people back in UK. As you remember, I am not a very good sharing. If you are planning to use him to get to me I suggest you give up."

Stephanie interjected before Eleanor could finish, "I don't know where you're getting the idea but there is nothing going on between me and Mr. Frost."

Eleanor notice Jasper shaking his head. She inhaled deeply. "I hope you are telling me the truth because if you're not and you are trying to take what is mine I will end you. My brother might fancy you but I don't, especially if you mess with my security detail." She then stood up and said, "Well I have a party to plan." Then she walked away with Miller following behind.

* * *

"You don't look so happy," said Stephanie as Jasper climbed into the back of the car. "It's Christmas tomorrow. You're not cross about having to accompany me to this party, are you?" When he didn't respond as he settled into the leather seat, she continued and said, "If you need to be cross at someone it should be the Princess. If she didn't insist that I attend with the other UN members, you wouldn't need to be on duty tonight."

"You don't know anything about Her Highness, so I suggest you keep what you think you know about her to yourself…" he said and then said to the driver, "We're ready."

Stephanie clutched her purse slightly in her lap and said, "You think you know a lot about me, don't you Jasper?"

"I know enough about you," he said as he looked out the car window. He then turned to look at her and said, "I know that you and the Princess went to the same University before she withdrew. And before she did, the two of you, got into a disagreement about your boyfriend. That bit of news never appeared in the press because you asked His Majesty to keep the reporters silent but I know because I'm the Princess's security detail and I need to run background checks on anyone who enters the palace."

"Ok, answer me this, why do you hate me?" she asked.

"I don't hate you nor do I have any personal interest in you," he replied. " I'm just following the King's orders. Once we return to England, I'll be reassigned to the Princess again."

She smirked at him and chucked, "You might think that you and Princess can be on the same page but you will never be on the same page. You are from two different worlds. It will never workout."

Before any more words could be exchanged, the car came to a stop. Jasper looked out the car window to find that they are arrived at the UK consulate. He turned to Stephanie and said, "We've arrived Prime Minister." He pushed open the car door and stepped out. He exchanged a few words with the man at the foot of the stairs before extending his hand out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here is the final part of this one-shot. Working on some other stuff. Hopefully it will be up soon.**

* * *

Eleanor smiled as the man at the door announced the arrival of a few other ambassadors and their wives. She snatched up a wine glass from a passing waiter and took a sip as she glanced around the room. She noticed Stephanie and Jasper making their way towards her. She drank half the wine in the glass as Stephanie reached her.

"Good evening, you highness, I love how you decorated the place."

Eleanor gave a small smile. "I'm glad you came. I hope you enjoy yourself." She noticed Stephanie glancing at Jasper who stood behind them.

"Oh don't worry; I plan to find ways to make this evening worth it," Stephanie said as turned back at Eleanor.

Eleanor clutched the stem of her wineglass tighter to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She counted to five in her mind and then said, "I'm going to get something to eat. We'll talk later." Then walked away from them.

She was about to grab some finger foods at one of the long tables on the opposite side of the room when the Prince of Denmark walked up to her.

She smiled at the Prince and said, "You Highness, I didn't expect to see you here. How is your family?"

The Prince smiled at her and said, "Princess Eleanor, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you around the night clubs lately. I've heard you've changed, and haven't been going clubbing as of late. I was heading to slopes when I heard from my Ambassador that you were throwing a party. How can I say no to one of your parties?"

She took a sip of her wine. "Well, don't believe everything you hear. I've been busy since my brother, Robert was crowned. Don't have much time for a night life."

The Prince smile and took a step closer to her. "Have I told you, you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked walking towards her causing her to take step back.

She gave a small smile and said, "Edward, you've had a little too much to drink and you need to take a step back because this doesn't look good for either of our countries."

He pointed to sprig of leaves hanging above their heads and said, "Can't break tradition can we? And it's not like we haven't kissed before… Remember the time in Paris?" he said now backing her up against the wall.

"I was high back then… This is different," she hissed as she glanced around the room making sure none of the guest had notice them.

"How is it any different?" he asked with a smug grin growing on his lips.

Edward was about to lower his head towards her and she was about to throw her glass of wine on him, when he was pulled off her and found himself stumbling back a few feet. He looked up to find Jasper standing in front of him, shielding Eleanor from the Prince.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who I am?" hiss Edward making his way towards Jasper.

Jasper smiled smugly at him "I'm with the Princess's security detail and since you couldn't seem to hear what she was saying to you, I thought I'd help. Her Highness told you to stop."

"Well I'm the Prince of Denmark and no one is allowed to touch me like that. Besides, the Princess and I are friends. You are no one," Edward said.

"I really don't care who you are because you're currently on UK property, which means that Her Highness has the most authority here." He turned his head to the left and asked, "Would you like him to leave?"

"Off he goes. And he can forget about us investing in the environmental plan," Eleanor said standing a little straighter as Miller arrived with two members of the consulate security.

Eleanor and Jasper watched as the Prince of Denmark was escorted out of the room. As the Prince passed the other guest people started whispering. Eleanor walked towards the stage and climbed up on the stage. She smiled and said,

"I'm sorry about the commotion. Thank you all for coming. His Highness, the Prince of Denmark just had a little too much to drink. Please enjoy yourselves. Happy Christmas." She stepped off the stage and headed towards Jasper who stood waiting in the crowd.

"Let's get you some air," he said as she reached him. He gave Miller a short nod as Miller handed Eleanor her clutch as they exited the double doors of the great hall.

* * *

Jasper and Eleanor came to a stop at a pair of doors at the end of the hallway. He turned to face her and said, "Stay here." He pulled out his gun from the holster before entering the room. He returned a few minutes later and said, "We're clear". He opened the door wider to let her enter.

Eleanor's eyes roamed over the sleek furniture before tossing her clutch on coach and exhaled deeply. She stood staring out the large glass window across from her on her left. She stood in silence for a few minutes as Jasper walk up behind her. She turned to face him and placed a small smile on her face.

"Why the long face, your highness?" he asked.

"It's been a long day…" she said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have woken up so early to squeeze that fun. But you weren't complaining this morning, baby," he said in a taunting tone which cause her to smile at him.

"Don't get too cocky, bodyguard." She leaned forward slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

He took a step back and lifted her head so he could see her face. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and said, "Eleanor, what's really bugging you?"

They remained silent for a few minutes. He watched as she took a step back and ran her hand through her hair. She sat down on an armrest and picked at her nails and then said, "I don't like your assignment at all. I wanted to act like I'm ok with all this but I'm not."

"Is this is what is all about?"

"You make it sound so easy. You know I have trust issues and seeing you with The Cow, just doesn't sit well with me. And then what just happened with the asshole, Edward made me realize that if you didn't take this assignment we wouldn't have to deal with any of this."

He walked up to her, pulled her off the armrest, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Trust me Princess; I don't want to be here either. I took this assignment because I thought we needed some time to clear our heads. With the press going crazy trying to figure if we're really in a relationship and us having to pretend we're nothing more than just our titles. Then there is agreeing to not to go public until I'm officially transfer…"

She tilted her head back and whispered, "I know… I've missed you"

He lowered his head and whispered in return, "I know… I miss you too." He closed the gap between their heads causing their lips to meet in a gentle kiss.

Jasper quickly pulled away when he heard a click come from behind them. He pulled out his gun and stared at the person who entered the room. He lowered his weapon upon seeing Stephanie in front of them with her mobile out.

Stephanie lowered her phone and said, "Opps, was I interrupting something your highness?"

"Prime Minister you need to delete that photo," Eleanor said as Jasper went to lock the door.

Stephanie smirked and said, "I don't think so… Reporters have been trying to figure out if there was something going on between the two you, now I have the proof. I bet D-Throned would pay me a lot of money for this photo." She tapped her mobile on the palm of her hand.

Eleanor stood in front of her in silence for a few minutes and then grabbed her clutch off the coach. "Fine, if you're so intent of sending that photo then I'll have your position as PM stripped as of this moment."

"You wouldn't dare," Stephanie said with her eyes wide.

Eleanor smirked, "I don't see why not. People are going to know about us in two months why not tell them now?"

Stephanie clutched her phone tighter and said angrily, "You think just because you are the Princess you can do whatever you want don't you? Ever since we were at University together, you got people to do what you want."

Eleanor walked up to her. She started at the young woman in front of her and then said, "I might be a Princess but that is just a title. As Liam said the day my father's killer was revealed, you only see what we let you. But the truth is Stephanie; I only seem popular because you only want to use people not because you truly want to be their friend." She paused for a few minutes and then said, "The truth about your boyfriend is that he tried to take advantage of me and my security took care of him. I took the blame because I knew that if the truth about whom he really was came out then it could harm your family. We both have our responsibilities."

"That's a lie," said Stephanie raising her voice.

"You can call him… He was told never to tell the press anything but, I told him that if you ever asked he would tell you the truth. As for your position as PM it will be safe, for now." She opened her clutch and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed to Stephanie and looked at Jasper, "What time is it now?"

Jasper looked at his watch and said, "Midnight, your highness."

"As now, Frost is now back as my security detail. You didn't think that I'd let you get away with taking my bodyguard did you?" Eleanor asked.

Stephanie unfolded the paper and read the words printed on it before looking back up at her. Eleanor pointed to the words on the paper and said, "As you can see His Majesty has ordered that Frost return to me as of Midnight on Christmas. However, do not worry; my previous bodyguard Mr. Miller will protect you for the rest of your stay here in America. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be saying goodnight to my guest and then heading back to the hotel." She signaled Jasper to unlock the door and then said, "Have a Happy Christmas, Prime Minister and I'll see you when you return in the New Year." Then she exited the room with Jasper quickly behind her.

In the hallway, Eleanor and Jasper quickly and easily fell back into their "Princess and Bodyguard" roles. Eleanor walked a head of Jasper. With her head looking straight ahead she said, "I want to go back to England tonight."

"It might take a few hours to get the private jet ready," he said.

"Make a call to British Airways, we're flying first class," she said.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" he asked which caused her to stop abruptly and spin on her heels to look at him.

"Many people fly on planes. I'll be fine. Besides, that's what you are for, you're here to protect my body. I'm starting to have doubts about your ability to protect my body. And no one will be expecting to see me on a commercial plane."

He reached for his mobile in his pants and said, "I'll call James to have him take care of the flight and security protocol."

* * *

Eleanor pulled her coat tighter around herself as she exited the airport at 8am. She kept her head down and felt Jasper gently guide her to the awaiting limo. He quickly pulled open the door as the last of their bag were put in the trunk of the car. She quickly slide in and a few second later Jasper entered slamming the door behind himself.

"That was close… Bloody hell… how did the press know I was here?" she asked as the limo moved away from the airport.

"They didn't see you at the Royal Christmas party so decided to camp out at the airport hoping to catch you," came James' voice from the front of the car.

"Shit, James, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" said Eleanor in a startled tone.

"Sorry, your highness, His Majesty and the rest of the family decided to spend Christmas in the Country Estate and told me to pick the two of you up," James replied glancing at them from the rare view mirror.

"We never spend Christmas there… Do you know why my brother wants to spend it there?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't," James replied.

"Home sweet home…" said Eleanor as she climbed out of the limo when it pulled up to the front of the large mansion. She looked at James as Jasper slammed the car door shut and asked, "Will Uncle Cyrus and his twins be joining us?"

"Prince Cyrus and his daughters will be arriving later for Christmas dinner. As of now it will just be you, and your family." James replied as Jasper instructed the footman where to bring their luggage.

"Well I'm in the mood for a nice long nap…" Eleanor said as she stared to make her way to the large oak doors.

Jasper looked up from his mobile and said, "That nap will have to wait. Prince Liam says that he sees us and that they are waiting for us to start Christmas breakfast." He pocketed his mobile as she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "FML" under her breath.

"Fine, let's get this breakfast over with." She stomped up the stairs to the door.

Eleanor and Jasper entered the mansion and were greeted by the staff members. Eleanor waved them off as she was about to make a left turn towards the dining room they used only with the family. But before she could turn Jasper grabbed her hand and said,

"We need to make a pit stop first." He pulled her straight head and down the hall towards the King's second drawing room.

"We don't have times for presents now. We'll open them later. I wanna get this bloody breakfast over with." She said in a slightly whiny tone.

"It will only take a few minutes," he said as they came to a stop and he let go of her hand to pushed open the doors.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her into the room.

Her eyes widen upon entering to find all the curtains drawn and a large Christmas tree in the center of the room decorated in rainbow tree lights. Along the walls hung hundreds of fairy lights and with the curtains drawn close the room was bathe in a soft glow.

She heard him gently close the door behind them before turning around and asking, "What is all this?"

"I brought you here because there is something I want to say to you." He pulled her towards the couch and gestured for her to sit down. Once she sat down, he sat next to her and angled himself so that their knees were touching.

"Jasper you're making me nervous, what is it?" she asked.

He smiled at her and inhaled deeply before he spoke. "From the day we meet in the wine cellar and you doubted my ability to protect you, we've played this cat and mouse game. There have been many times where we've hurt each other because we're both stubborn. I know that you think, as a royal love has no place in your life because it will only bring you hurt. But you love me and I have fallen madly in love with you." He paused and inhaled deeply before continuing. "I can't promise you that there won't be days were we won't want to kill each other."

"What are you try to say? Cause if you're trying to flatter me, it's not really working," she said.

He looked into her green eyes and then slid off the couch and on to one knee, placing both hands over her left hand. " Marry me. I can't promise you that we won't hurt each other, but I can promise you is that I will listen to you, and argue with you and love you until the day I die." He took another deep breath and then said, "Eleanor Alexandra Elizabeth, marry me."

"Yes…" she said with a smile on her face. He quickly let go of her hand and pulled a silver chain out from under his shirt to reveal a ring with a purple stone mounted to it. He removed the ring from the necklace and slid it on her left hand.

She smiled at him brightly and admired the sparkling purple diamond ring on her finger. As he stood up and pulled her off the couch she said, "You know, it's every girls dream to get a diamond ring… Not a purple one."

"You do know you're not _just_ a girl right? Besides I remember you calling bagsy on purple a while back," he replied as they both look at the ring on her finger.

"I am the Princess…" she said smiling at him. She then look around the room and asked, "How did you pull this off?"

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I made some calls last night, before we boarded the plane. The first night I went to see you in your room, I called your brothers to update them on your status, when Liam told me that he told you that I was planning to propose to you. I was going to propose last night at the Empire State Building but you wanted to return to England so I had your brother help me put this together."

"Sneaky," she said as she gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"It wasn't easy… Now the whole world will know in two month you're mine." he said with a smug look on his face.

"Correction, you're mine bodyguard. After all you will be marrying into the Royal Family," she said

"Whatever you say… As long as we get to end and start with day with each other, I'm ok with anything. But do you know what won't be yours?" he asked.

"What ?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This wedding… The Queen Mother will have an opinion about everything." He removed her arms from around his neck as she groaned. "Let's go… your family is waiting to hear the good news. If we don't get to the dining hall soon your mother will send people looking for us."

"FML." Eleanor mumbled as Jasper kissed her quickly on the lips and dragged her from the room.


End file.
